Demon Hunters Guild
by JessTheFallen
Summary: The Guild, the Hunters, the Exorcists what ever you call them there out there protecting us. This is the story of Unit 777 not that good with explanations just read and see KarinNaruSaku might go to M later


**The Demon Hunters Guild.**

**Yo hope you enjoy**

**Don't own Naruto or Karin**

**Also Zack belongs to my brother Zack  
**

**Act 0: Unit 777 and the Tailed Beasts.**

There has existed a group since time immortal that has stood in the dark to kill those no mortal weapon can kill. They have been given many names, The Hunters, The Exorcists. Those who hunt those who hunt. They are the Demon Hunters Guild the men who hunt the beasts. Among these men is a unit the work out of a town called Konoha they are Unit 777.

"Bishop we have confirmation! Powerful demon signatures heading to Japan!" A woman dressed in black cried in a large control room.

A man dressed in bishop clothing walked over "Where are they headed I'll get units to move immediately!" he said.

"It looks like the area of Konoha sir! Damn there hiding there energy I've lost them!" She said.

"Konoha... why are you bothering me then?" The Bishop said as he turned to leave.

"Father there's 50,000 People in that city!" She screamed.

"You're new aren't you?" The bishop said.

"Yes I just completed training." She said.

"Then you wouldn't know..." He said.

"Know what?" The woman said.

"That place is already under the protection of terrible demons." He said to her his eyes hardened and covered n shadows.

"Wh-Who?" She asked.

"The Twins of Life and Death! Zack and Jessica Lockheart!"

Konoha: Ramen Shop

"Achoo!" a blond male and a raven haired female sneezed as they ate.

"God bless you." another blond younger then the two said.

"Like wise." Said a red head with glasses the same age as the younger blond.

"Thank you." The older people said.

"You gotta feeling someones speaking ill of us sister?" The blond said as he took the a bowl Ramen.

"Yeah and that shrimp is mine yours is the pork!" The girl said grabbing the Ramen from her brother.

"No mines the pork his is beef!" The red head said.

"No mine is beef his is Tofu!" The younger blond said.

"I guess theres only one way to solve this." The older blond said holding out a fist.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissor!"

Later...

"Man I hate Tofu..." Naruto said.

"Give it up Naruto you just a sore loser." said Karin.

"Shut it Karin." Naruto said.

"Well lets get some sleep!" Zack spoke as they stood in front of a large three story house.

"I said it before but dame are these Guild perks the shit or what?" Karin spoke.

"Yup." Jessica spoke.

"Go on inside I need to pick up something." Zack said.

"Ok Master try not to stay out long." Naruto said.

"Don't say that Naruto go out and live you're only in you're twenties." Karin spoke.

"Don't worry." Zack said.

Zack walked around the corner and took out a cell phone.

"Is this master Zack?" a voice said.

"Yes." He spoke.

"Please Confirm." the voice spoke.

"Varifacation Code: ZL7171826S"

"Good to hear from you Zack." Said a man's voice.

"Bishop Bradshaw, what is it?" Zack said.

"Still an asshole huh?" Bradshaw said.

"Is that the way a bishop should talk?" Zack said.

"One who has to many things on his plate since Arc Bishop Van was killed by Kyuubi." Bradshaw said.

"Now I wouldn't call if I didn't already know but they've returned haven't they?" Zack said.

"The nine Demon lords signatures have been confirmed..." Bradshaw answered.

"Good..." Zack said closing his phone.

"Bad things are about to happen..." Zack said.

"Yup..." Jessica answered quietly as she approached her brother.

"For ten years we protected Naruto as a favor to Minato... but now..." Zack said.

"Well think about it when the time comes." His sister answered.

"Right..." Zack answered.

_Somewhere Near Konoha_

"**Welcome my siblings to our old Home." **a voice rumbled in the dark

"**Kyuubi you have called to us what for?"** said another voice.

"**For I shall soon chose my replacement." **the beast spoke.

"**Who is it?"** another voice spoke

"**The only one worthy of taking my place is this boy..." **A picture floated in the sky the picture was of Naruto.

"**Who is he might I ask?" **said a final voice.

"**He..."** said the voice as slowly light from the rising sun filled the room showing the person who was speaking. It was a woman with red hair her eyes were red and silted she had on a red gown and behind her were nine red tails. "Is my son." she finished.


End file.
